Edward Page
American 1989 +/-48 years old during MC4 (Citation needed) | death = 2037, Unified Citizens base, Antarctica (aged 48) | voiceactor = Gavin Hammon (MC3) Ryan Stadler (MC4) |gender = Male}} Edward Page was a former United States Army Ranger who went rogue. He proceeded to fight on the side of terrorists against the United States of America. He was a supporting antagonist in Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation and the main antagonist of Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour. Background Some time before the events of Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation, Edward Page served in the US Army Rangers. He was captured by the Al-Akrab terrorists. Whilst he was trying to escape, he took out two guards but then joined them and decided to go against the United States of America. Soon he wanted to start a utopia with no government with the help of the Al-Akrab, KPR, Unified Citizens and the SGS. Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation Blood Sand In Blood Sand, Phantom Unit was sent to Pakistan to capture Page and take him into custody in order to gather more intel on American targets. After fighting through waves of Al-Akrab, Walker finds Page entrenched into a small tower, nearly killing him, but Anderson and Downs appeared at that moment. Downs shoved Page with the butt of a Bravel-1, saving Walker and securing Page. Page told them that North Korea is planning for a second wave of attacks on the USA and that they cannot be stopped. Martyrdom After the final cutscene of the mission, an audio clip is played, with Page saying, "You have no idea how far I'm willing to go" implying his war against the USA had not ended. Gallery Edward Page MC3.png|Edward Page as seen in a briefing in MC3 MC3-Page fighting Walker.png|Page swinging at Walker in Blood Sand MC3-Page fighting Walker 2.png|Page raising his leg to step on Walker Page using a combat knife.PNG|Page attacking Walker with a Combat Knife Page_attacked.jpg|Anderson saving Walker Page interrogated.PNG|Page being interrogated by Anderson in MC3 MC3-Edward Page Ending.png|Edward Page in the ending cutscene for Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation. See also Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour After the events of MC3, Page returns in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour with a new group of enemy soldiers, the Unified Citizens, being covered by Everett Saunders's group, Saunders Global Security. At the C3 conference in Hawaii, they kidnapped President Burke. The military was bent on getting the president back so they sent their men after Saunders, a partner of Page who might know where Page was holding the president hostage. With information from Saunders, Blake was able to rescue the president right before Page's men killed him and broadcasted it live on television. Unified Terror Page's first appearance in MC4 is in Unified Terror, along with Everett Saunders. It is also the first mission in the series where the playable character is a villain. Along with Saunders and the SGS, they infiltrate the War Crimes Investigation Building in Seattle, killing AFTER personnel on their way to planting the bomb. They plant bombs in the building. As Page and Saunders are extracted, the building blows up below their feet, thus causing the events of Aftermath. New World Order After Anderson gets the intel out of an SGS soldier in Aftermath that the attack on Seattle was a distraction, Page is seen kidnapping the President of the United States in Hawaii. Page takes the President hostage, and plants a bomb inside the building. He also plants IEDs, setting them off, and is last seen about to take the President on a helicopter, about to extract him. Cold Vengeance Page escaped to his base in Antarctica, but Blake, Anderson, Walker and Downs went after him to stop him from deploying the WMD containing Orthomyxoviridae (Influenza). Extreme Sanction When Anderson and Blake reached the chemical facility, Anderson ordered Blake to open the door for him and kicked him out soon after. While Anderson was rigging charges to the modified H5N1, Edward Page arrived and both had a fist fight. When Page took Anderson down, Anderson ordered Blake to trigger the explosive. Page survived the explosion, but when he exited the lab, US soldiers tried to execute him. Realising that he is defeated, Page ruthlessly kills all of the soldiers. He approached another lab and shot Downs while he was rigging the charges. Walker and Page engage in a fist fight. With Walker almost killed, Blake arrived and stabbed Page in his back and neck. Edward Page's last words were "You'll never unde--rstand w-why." Gallery Page character model.jpg|Page character model in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Close.jpg|A closer look at the Page character model MC4-PageUnifiedTerror.png|Edward Page smoking a cigar in Unified Terror MC4-PageNewWorldOrder-first cutscene.png|Page in the opening cutscene of New World Order MC4-Page with Burke New World Order.png|Page confronting Burke in New World Order MC4-Page whacks Burke New World Order.png|Page whacking President Burke in the opening cutscene for New World Order MC4-Page with KR-200.png|Page marching along with a KR-200 in New World Order MC4-Page with Burke human shield.png|Page using Burke as a human shield in Threatcon Delta PageshootsBurke1.jpg|Page about to shoot Burke in Operation Shogun Page in biochemical lab.jpg|Edward Page in the biochemical lab at the end of Cold Vengeance Page approaching Anderson.jpg|Page approaching Anderson in the biochemical lab in Cold Vengeance Page swinging at Anderson.jpg|Page swinging at Anderson Page taking down Anderson.jpg|Page taking Anderson down MC4-Page aiming at Downs.png|Edward Page aiming his Black Mamba at Downs in Extreme Sanction MC4-Page fighting Walker.png|Walker about to swing at Page Page.jpg|Page standing over the defeated James Walker in Extreme Sanction Pagedeath.jpg|Page before his death at the hands of Joel Blake PageMC4epilogue.png|Edward Page in the epilogue for Zero Hour PageMC4cutscenes.png|Edward Page's appearance in a cutscene PageMC4dossier.jpg|Page in another cutscene See also Modern Combat 5: Blackout thumb|Page's mentioning in MC5. Edward Page never appears in the game, likely because he was killed in the previous game. However, he is mentioned in the description for the campaign mission "Assistance". Trivia * Page is the first antagonist in the series to be a playable character. * His weapons of choice are the KR-200 and the Black Mamba. * Page has strong melee fighting. In Fallen Nation, he defeats James Walker in Blood Sand, but thanks to Downs' intervention, Walker was saved. In the eleventh mission of Zero Hour, he successfully defeats Anderson and kills him. In the twelfth mission, he almost killed Walker, but with the help of Blake's heroic intervention, Page was stabbed and killed. * He and Saunders served in the same unit while they were in special forces. * He is the first antagonist who killed one of the main characters (Anderson) in the Modern Combat series so far. * Page is the only playable character in Modern Combat 4 who has any significant monologue. * In MC3, the narrator stated that Page was a U.S. Army Ranger, however in MC4, Knight mentions that Edward Page and Everett Saunders were Green Berets. * Page's profile picture in Modern Combat 4 shows that he is appearing to hold a G36C. Category:Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation Characters Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists